


Bond Between Us

by StinkKat001



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bunny Hybrid Tim, Bunny Hybrid Timothy "Tim" W., Forced Relationship, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Graphic Violence, Predator/Prey, Princes & Princesses, Slenderverse, Violence, Wolf Hybrid Brian, Wolf Hybrid Brian Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: It wasn’t exactly or really never has been a fairy tale with soft, fluffy, and always chipper characters albeit oddly human-esque hybrids around as it’s a dangerous world out there more so for weak prey to be captured helplessly by strong predators. Even with leaders who’s had an iron fist with their own children are the ones whisking them are off to marry one another in order to mend the war between the preys & predators. However, it never occurred that a simple prey would catch the predator’s attention so, strongly especially, so soon yet it takes time to learn to feel better about their predicament to grow a relationship.Been helped by Iggy_McBabyface in Beta Reading and etc.
Relationships: Brian & Timothy "Tim" W., Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Minor or Background Relationship(s), Timothy "Tim" W. & Janet W.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 7





	Bond Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggy_McBabyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_McBabyface/gifts).



> A (late birthday gift, sorry about that one) for Iggy_McBabyface which I hope is exactly what is asked for yet any constructive criticism is welcome by anyone

Soft, sweet, and kind hearted fairytales with a happy ending were never a thing, Tim now figured out, as reality crashed into him full force without any mercy, as the cold, harsh world around him was dealing him a bad hand. The young bunny hybrid, an often soft, meek, and socially awkward prince, actually found himself quick to anger over the sudden news given to him rather abruptly by his mother, who was queen to the land of any prey animals. His whole body seized up like he was about close to having a major panic attack any moment now, yet somehow, he managed to hold back the initial feelings bubbling up within him. Dark eyes, similar to the midnight skies, were still wide, glossy and on the brink of fat, ugly tears as he stared, no glared, back at his mother sat upon her large, golden throne. 

“... Mother... I-I d-don't think this is a good idea. I don’t want to leave home, really, and be sold to a predator. Especially a wolf...” The pitifully weak attempts at begging and crying to not be ‘wed’ off to someone he didn’t know, feared even, weren’t listened to by even his own mother, who was commonly known to be a passionate yet coldly calculated woman, always getting what she wanted that is beneficial for herself and the kingdom, had to set her foot down this one time to tell him that the world was just unforgiving to a prey like him. “...I’m your only child and son, so why would you even want to lose me to people like them? Maybe it's a sick trap to destroy us in any way possible? It will only bring us destruction and misery all over again. You know that mother, right? We can’t handle another severe loss like the last time... We lost so much. I can remember it like yesterday and I can still see dreary father’s face, c-c-cccoated in blo\- we; I just can’t go through all that again, mother, I just can’t and I won’t allow you to wed me off. Something like that will destroy us for yet another time...” 

Now as he was currently positioned on his knees in front to the older hare , who  lost some of her once radiating hue  and in turn had some thin fur lost by ugly scars taking its place , given to her by ravenous attacks by opposing kingdoms, he c ould easily tell off the bat that he must’ve hit a nerve within her to get an awful nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

“Timothy. It's for the better of our kingdom , now , if we merged with their own. I know what the predators , and especially those wolves , have  done shamelessly to our pack and kingdom , but this is needed for our growth in the future , where it may be possible for the two clashing parties , p reys and predators , to combine back together to become whole again. As well, you aren’t being ‘sold’ off to the prince , now , merely just arranged to be his queen by his side,  which is all to mend the awful consequences that nasty war gave to just about everyone in its wake . ” 

Queen wasn’t the proper term at all, Tim knew that, so he couldn’t help but internally scowl, while uncomfortably shifting about from the throbbing, aching, tingling sensation traveling down his stiff spine. The angry, bitter scowl didn’t entirely go unnoticed by his dear old mother, who slowly, with careful ease, with the helping hand of one of their servants, got off from her throne seat and walked towards him. Eventually, when she was standing only a few inches away, a cold, long bony hand was firmly placed on his shoulder, which went from stiff to slack by the amount to force given to him to relax. A pained whimper came in turn, whereas his body, along with his stubby tail, which was mostly covered in lots of thick fur and was slightly longer than the average length for rabbits, began to twitch in growing nerves to what may come in response from his mother, whom he was being made, forcibly in fact, to stare back at, even as his eyes were threatening to tear up. 

“You’re going to be the key to saving not only our kingdom our family line ha s worked so long and hard to keep, Timothy , but  also our people,  whom we’re meant to protect with our lives. So, dear , it's just who you are; a prince  who needs to sacrifice everything in order to keep our kingdom intact. Nothing can change this. No matter how hard you try...” 

In an almost dystopian world, unlike how others preferred to perceive it, through rose tinted glasses, as  an utopia, where animal hybrids lived to roam the lands somewhat freely, within kingdoms lead by either prey or predator leaders. Unsurprisingly a war arose between prey and predators many centuries ago, as both parties thought, greedily to be honest, they didn’t need one another. The war was unpleasantly harsh, his mother tells him every so often when they went down memory lane, explaining in painstaking detail about all the innocent, and also some not so moral, lives lost. Once the war had sizzled out the population drastically had dipped for the prey species and life returned to a state of mild content, to an extent, as the contrasting parties hit an uneasy standstill. All that happened was so sudden; prey didn’t know how to precisely react before it was too late and they were constantly attacked by other kingdoms thinking it was fair game. 

Soon enough, his mother had stopped the conversation between them both, despite the dark-haired, fluffy rabbit prince having so many more questions rampaging throughout his head along with the conflicting emotions about the situation as a whole. Then he’s made to be led off from the vastly large room decorated in intricate designs, mostly flowers, sunflowers being his favorite, sweet foods, mostly vegetables, and anything relating to nature in general, to his bedroom chambers. Once inside the room, which was equally as big, colorful and filled with many various riches as every other room in the castle, by himself, completely alone, to ‘go pack your things’ by his supposedly loyal servants and even his mother, Tim couldn’t help plopping face first into his queen-sized bed, right into the feather pillows. Now curling up into a tight, tiny fluff ball, knees up to his chest with arms tightly wrapped around them to make himself appear even smaller than he already was, which was a total amazement. As he was about close to falling asleep, crying his heart out into the nearest pillow, the soft creaking noise of the door opening up behind him got his attention. 

“H-hey? It’s me. Tim... I wanted to check up on you after hearing that little ‘conversation’, or more like an argument, with your mother earlier. Are you alright...?” To no surprise at all his best friend, Jay, who was a tall, thin and rather unhealthily anxious and oblivious blue jay, appeared to be a little more startled by how bad Tim was looking, with teary, puffy eyes and a badly flushed face, shaking like a leaf. The situation hit the other all at once, “... Ah, I see it didn’t entirely go well, huh? Your mother is actually letting you go fend for yourself against those wolves?” 

Shakily nodding his head, Tim tiredly huffs when forcing himself to push off the bed back onto his soft footpads on the floor, where the weight of everything, including how badly exhausted he was, now  more than ever before, hits him, as he roughly wipes the tears from his still bloodshot eyes, “... I. I don’t think I can do this, like really, let myself stand for this shit? I don’t even know who this ‘Brian’ is besides that’s he’s the prince of a kingdom full of vicious predators. I also heard tales that he’s a cocky, self-arrogant and entitled asshole...” 

“I - I know it may be a little overwhelming to wrap your mind  around all this , but maybe , just maybe , this is for the best? Not saying I don’t understand where you’re coming from and I’ll always be supportive by your side.” 

Of course, Jay wouldn’t entirely know where the rabbit prince was exactly coming from, but there was no bitter disdain towards the other man as the shorter male slowly trudges over to his closet, that can possibly fit more the ten people at once, so he can pack up his things. The soft fluttering noise of over-sized, colorful wings trying to settle occurs beside him and he can tell from the corner of his eye that the taller bird of a man was trying to fit in next to him comfortably to help settle the obvious tenseness in their conversation. It wasn’t entirely working since Tim was starting to feel all worked up, feeling his body turning basically into stone while thinking about how his life was going to drastically change. “... Yeah, I’m feeling all too great that my life is made up for me. I’ll be wasting my entire life just submissively kneeling there by that wolf’s side, doing whatever humiliating things he’ll be asking of me...” A breathless grunt came forth from his lips, which quirked into a deep frown and his rosy nose twitched a little bit in annoyance as he carelessly shoved his personal items into his bag. “... I just don’t know what to do Jay? I don’t know what I should even do maybe hopefully there’s something…?” Sadly, over the period from receiving the news to the exact day he was sent off to the predator’s kingdom, time went agonizingly slow yet somehow at the same time everything and everyone was rushing around him to get anything important ready for the arranged marriage.

** 

The ancient kingdom of the predators was no doubt a terrifying place for anyone, especially for the prey species, which was no big surprise, but for even predators themselves who didn’t have a good foot to stand on. It was pretty much anyone who wasn't rich or famous like the royal wolf family, often born with a silver bone in their mouth, figuratively speaking, and the lone prince knew he was spoiled rotten since birth. Not like he was complaining about the fact that he was his parents’ only son. He was everything they ever desired for their kingdom, but all the girls of royal status had been married off long before he was a growing teen. Often, besides being along for the most part throughout his childhood until adulthood, the prince was handled by the servants rather than his own parents, who merely gave him anything he wanted in turn for so-called love. However now, once the news broke out about the arrangement to marry to mend the old to something new his parents made with another queen; he didn’t precisely know how to even react at first, besides the bewildering confusion. 

Once receiving the news some time ago, he was nonetheless shocked by it and it took him a few days to comprehend that at the age of twenty three years old, he was going to marry another being, a total stranger, six years his junior. ‘It's for the best, my son. We aren’t in the best condition, nor are we? If we have you marry her son, then perhaps things will become better?’ Statements, although awkward to say the least, but necessary for anyone that was deemed important, had been repeatedly said on both prince’s ends where the up and coming king to the wolf kingdom heard it the most. Sometimes, commonly really, he had the hardest time not stressing over the fact his life was going to change drastically on that particular day: the day of the wedding where he was going to get a better look at his betrothed and acknowledge they will be spending the rest of their life together. ‘It's only to mend the cracks between the kingdoms caused by the terrible war... Perhaps we have a better hand than we did in the past?’ A terrible war caused by two very disagreeable, stubborn sides that greedily wanted to take the other’s land with little to no effort, which had irritated him greatly as he was taught history so he can be able to better improve the future. It felt overtime like an impossible task to possibly fix the issues caused from that tediously gruesome war that had been going on for many years now, until eventually suddenly stopping once everyone figured out it wasn’t doing anyone any good. 

But it must be rather difficult, he completely underst ood, for his arranged partner to hear about the sudden, forced marriage and then be moved to a whole new land , which was contrastingly different  to their own. It was so out of nowhere for the wolf price too , as he really didn’t expect his parents to call him into the throne room alone , yet unlike the little hare, he was acknowledging the fact it was best for his people. No physical fight or verbal struggle was made , as in honest truth, he was actually relishing in the fact alone that he was going to get married to someone else , despite not knowing the other too well. The only thing he knew was from his parents’ mouths , detailing his future mate; in appearance from the photos thankfully given to him, he was actually smitten by it. His arranged mate was , of course, from the place of prey , nothing more than a tiny bunny rabbit with obviously thick, dark fur with lighter splotches all about the nicely soft, round body , yet had cold , yet slightly warm at the same time , midnight eyes boring into his eyes , who was the only child to an old, haggard queen with tons of old scars coming from his predator’s clawed hands , but otherwise simply breathtaking in his genuine opinion. 

So, when today was the precise day, which, by the way, he had circled on his calendar since he learned of it, where he was going to meet his arranged  mate. Any moment now. He was uncharacteristically worried about pretty much everything on the matter at hand. What if something were to go uncontrollably, disastrously wrong that unfortunately lead himself, his family, and his desperately needy people into unfixable destruction. But as his rather cold, distant parents told him constantly over and over again with an all-knowing tone, he no longer worried too much in the open, at least he tired, since he got the most control over the other prince in the situation. A mere soft bunny hybrid, from the few pictures given to him, make him inwardly, sometimes even outwardly, chuckle, often getting him in slight trouble by the more serious, uppity people who were ensuring things were settled for the neighboring prince’s arrival and that things went smoothly with no bumps in sight. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest at the thought alone that any moment now he’s going to meet his betrothed, who he was going to spend the rest of his life with, until the cold hands of death separated them. 

Death hopefully wouldn’t separate them too soon, or anything else either, as currently he was pacing nervously back and forth in the hallway that lead off to both the front door to his palace and the other doors to the many other rooms. His crazy, erratic pacing around the hallway, which most likely left a foot trail in his path, did not go unnoticed by anyone else, especially a few people in his family, thinking it was amusingly cute for a young man like himself to act so skittish in the first place. It wasn’t like he could easily help it since the stress and anxiety was starting to overwhelm him at once, where both his ears and tail spasmed about in growing nerves. Eventually his train of thought was interrupted by another presence basically interjecting themselves, quite literally, with someone rather large roughly brushing up past him. Despite his initial jerking reaction, he securely stood his ground, wavy- ish curly blond fur sticking up in unease, embarrassingly enough. He had taken a while to cool down once he realized the source to his sudden jump was one of his parents’ many servants, who was also his best friend, appearing to be in complete red-faced exhaustion, having been looking for him for some time now. 

“Oh, I am terribly sorry if I startled you, young prince, sir... Oh, whatever, m-man? Brian... I surely didn’t mean to at all , now , as I was merely trying to find you in order to give you the news the king ,  your father , ha s sent me  to deliver ...”  He was an old friend of his since a baby , much taller and thinner than he , with dull green scales across his body from head to slender  tail. He heavily pants rather than actually speaking upon pushing his spectacles up back on his nose , to the young wolf prince’s amusement , when they were alone in the hallway to be a more relaxed state then before, “... The prince from that other kingdom ha s arrived now , so, thank god everything is completely settled down now and we can finish this whole thing, right? You don’t have to be all stressed anymore, pal?” 

Now it was time, he internally sa id, feverishly attempting , yet  again, to not nervously worry in front of his friend , who  c ould  easily read anything off of him to his shame, “Really? He’s already here? That's g-great, I suppose?"  h e chuckle d a little breathless ly,  attempt ing to ease the tension within his slumped over, pretty much badly, exhausted body. 

“He’s absolutely worth it, Brian. Although, he may be a little standoffish and rough around the edges, per say, and rather difficult to handle. But, uh, as your parents said, a good authoritative hand may shape him up to be perfect?” The slender snake hybrid said with an awkward, but caringly emotional tone in his voice, since the talk between himself and the other, younger wolfish male was not like the casual conversations they’d had in the past. 

“... Yeah, um, sure. Let’s just see how he is before we go right onto the accusations that he’s unruly and untamable. He -h e may actually be a nice guy caught up in a bad place, right now, right...?” The prince replied , as his friend usher ed him back to his bedroom to get prepared for the upcoming meeting with the other prince , or otherwise he might have had a panic attack ,  but hopefully, likely , he wouldn’t have one , as he was far too strong for such an embarrassing act. “...I only hope that this goes well,  y’know …?” 

Once being led ff to his chamber in the corner to his hazel colored eyes, he actually thought he saw the other prince arriving in a small carriage decorated in beautiful flowers outside , where the bunny himself was taking his breath away until he can no longer see the other anymore to go on and get ready for the inevitable event. 

** 

The wedding, when the day came and went, was normal enough, Brian originally thought as he took a few curious, yet discreet, glances at his arranged partner, who did okay. He was prettily dolled up and always kept his gaze down to the floor and his fists balled up. In the other few glances taken, mostly out of boredom, once everything was settling down for the most part, he saw his snake best friend on the opposite side of the room talking to an awkward feathery fellow, a seemingly pleasant conversation, unlike himself and the rabbit. Once taking his gaze away from the comforting scene a tired disgruntled grunt left the wolf’s lips and they settled deeply into a disapproving frown from the slow boredom overwhelming him and the intoxicatingly sweet scent from the other man sitting slouched over beside him was only settling him down by a little. Then it came: the after party or whatever it was called. There was quite the tantalizing show from some of the prey hybrids that came from the other prince’s kingdom, which left him amazed, but it would’ve been much better if it was the hybrid he was married to. Eventually, when things surrounding the arrangement to bond the two kingdoms together were over and everyone had gone back home, the newly wedded couple returned back to their now shared bedroom within the castle where they were to deepen their bond in a more intimate sense. 

“... We’re not doing anything tonight if you  don’t want to... " As the door to his bedroom chambers was closed behind the men , the wolf in the odd relationship raise d his brow when the shorter rabbit plops down heavily on the edge of the bed with arms rightly crossed over his puffed chest  in a show of defiance, "… I. I didn’t want this. Don't want you..." 

Obvious enough, the tiny hare was pushing himself to the very edge of the bed , curling up into quite the tightest ball imaginable , despite  it being quite difficult in the first place with the clothing  he wore . It was an expensive outfit; a suit with a long trail , which went close enough down to the  gro und for the wedding to the wolf , to see his lovely , albeit grumpy , significant other wearing a pure white , showing purity. The way it appear ed  on his little bunny’s soft body was quite a sigh t and he wanted to tear it off into pieces in order to just to see more of what’s underneath , but graciously he held back. His feelings of wanting the smaller hybrid squirming about underneath him with  a  flushed face , legs spread and just below the beltline deliciously puckering up for him alone , was absolutely killing him. Yet again and again on repeat, the curly haired blond wolf was resisting , thankfully strongly enough , as he stiffly walk ed to the opposite side of the bed , but kept a good, safe distance from his quivering partner. 

Finally, with his head in his palm, he lazily looked back at the other man, who he thought by the soft, barely audible noises was holding back scared whimpers. “There’s nothing you can do about it, nothing at all. You’ve got to understand that, lil’ buns.” 

“... I got a name you know. Or do you think that nickname is ‘cute’ or something? And I know nothing is going to change this stupid thing. If I came back to my mother, I’d be a used up, beaten down disgrace and it would be so much worse than anything that can even happen to you..." 

“I know , I know, bunny, but maybe if we like a little more about one another it  might make  this a whole lot easier for us . "  t he shaggy blond wolf offer ed with  a small glimmer of hope  that  the other would start to pe rk up , even if eventually, it  would  be a slow time before anything like that were to occur. 

“... I dunno... Maybe, but I ain’t going to get any dang feelings for you at all, or have, y’know, se-an intimate moment or anything of the sort with you... I would rather die than to do it with you, some raging wolf, anyways...” 

A pang of hurt washed over the wolf, but he slowly began to understand where the other was coming from so, he didn’t dare rudely clash against the blunt as hell reply. It took some time to wrap his head around the thought that they were going to take a long period to get at least used to each other. “Okay, I get that with this arrangement it’s making it hard to genuinely have feelings for one another, really, but maybe we can still try the old-fashioned way and slowly court one another? If that’s fine with you, that is, as I won’t do anything to harm you.” Hesitantly the hybrid rabbit prince gave an eerily silent nod, with no further bitterly resentful words spoken, as the wolf in question simply watched the other shyly fiddle with the metal bands, that were an outward display of the marriage, basically an owning of one partner to another, around his tense neck.


End file.
